criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Radioactive Party
Radioactive Party is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twelfth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the fifth one to take place in the Alpha Shore district. Plot Susan and the player attended the party which Susan's brother, Quinton Parker organized. There, after a while, Quinton approached them and said that he found a dead body inside a cabin. Hearing that, the team went there as fast as possible only to find scuba diver Valerie Green, whose body had turned green as she was lying in a puddle of nuclear wastes. The team first interrogated Quinton, who admitted that he was a good friend of the victim. Following the leads he provided the team with, they flagged singer Summer Martin and journalist Xahid Redfern as suspects since Valerie was supposed to sing with Summer in her ensuing concert while Xahid was not so friendly with the victim as she didn't want to give the underwater coral pictures which she took. Eva confirmed that Valerie died due to radiation and that the killer ate energy bars given that the victim's body was covered in chocolate crumbs. Shortly after, Chief Prince appeared and told them to search the local hospital as Valerie was having mental problems and was admitted there. After reaching there, they took a look around the victim's cabin and flagged hacker Arif Hassan and mathematician Noby Foreman, whom they met in a previous investigation, as suspects. Arif was actually the victim's boyfriend who simply couldn't believe that Valerie was dead while on the other hand, Noby claimed that he didn't know Valerie. Anyway, Summer and Xahid got themselves interrogated once again, since Summer was angry at Valerie since she refused to sing with her at the last moment while Xahid had developed feelings towards Valerie although the feeling wasn't mutual as she was already in a relationship. While recapping, Aiden appeared and informed that Xahid and Arif was fighting in public. The team went there fast and stopped them from fighting. When interrogated, Arif claimed that Xahid was spreading lies about the victim just because she didn't accept his proposal. Meanwhile, that team found proof that Valerie had a relationship with Noby although he said earlier that he didn't know Valerie. On the other hand, it was revealed that Valerie once hacked Quinton's phone to post useless things because he used to bully her via social networks. After the team searched the cabin again, they got all the clues needed to arrest Sumner Martin for the murder. Summer simply couldn't believe that the team was accusing her of Valerie's murder. She was convinced that she wasn't the Valerie's killer although Susan showed her all the proofs. Being angry, Susan told her to drop the act but she said that she was saying the truth and that she could just remember someone who made her hear a really beautiful but strange song which made her feel like a bloodthirsty person for a time being, after that the last thing she could remember was that she woke up in her room. When asked about the person, she said that she couldn't remember anything else than what she already said. Susan didn't trust a single word and took her at the trial, where Judge Powell sentenced her to 15 years in jail with psychological counselling. Post-trial, Chief Prince ordered Susan and the player to find out if someone really manipulated Summer into killing Valerie. The team searched the victim's hospital cabin and found proof that Quinton's MP3 player was used to brainwash Summer. Being afraid, Quinton literally swore in the name God that he had lost it a few days ago. Meanwhile, Rupert approached the player and asked if they could help him to find the reason of Valerie's mental illness. He and the player went to the hospital cabin and found Valerie's phone, according to which Troy discovered that Valerie was a member of Watery Systems and was assigned to kidnap people. Troy deduced that it was the frustration of her evil work which was responsible for her illness. The team then returned the phone to Arif and told him about their discoveries. Anyway, Susan and the player went to have a walk around. After a while they saw that a drone quickly dropped some bombs on the CCN HQ and flew away. The whole HQ caught up fire right when Susan noticed a figure running away from the scuba diving shop, promoting them to take a look. After searching the place they found again, they found a remote controller belonging to entrepreneur Wade Nolan, who claimed to know nothing about the incident. Back at the station, Susan turned on the TV where a journalist was saying that a dead body had been found in vigilante Naomi Suzuki's home. Summary Victim *'Valerie Green' (Found lying in a puddle of nuclear waste) Murder Weapon *'Radiation' Killer *'Summer Martin' Suspects QuintonSuspectC12.png|Quinton Parker SummerC12Suspect.png|Summer Martin XahidSuspectC12.png|Xahid Redfern ArifSuspectC12.png|Arif Hassan NForemanSuspectC12.png|Noby Foreman Quasi-suspects WNolanC12.png|Wade Nolan Killer's Profile *The killer eats energy bars. *The killer has lock picking skills. *The killer does scuba diving. *The killer wears white. *The killer weighs 132 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cabin. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Lock; New Suspect: Quinton Parker) *Ask Quinton Parker how he stumbled upon the victim. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Scuba Diving Shop; Prerequisite: Cabin investigated) *Investigate Scuba Diving Shop. (Clues: Broken Tape, Notebook; Prerequisite: Quinton interrogated) *Examine Broken Tape. (Result: Audio Tape) *Examine Voice. (New Suspect: Summer Martin) *Ask Summer Martin why she wanted the victim to sing with her. (Prerequisite: Voice identified) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Threat) *Examine Handwriting. (New Suspect: Xahid Redfern) *Ask Xahid Redfern why he threatened the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting examined) *Examine Broken Lock. (Result: Lock) *Analyze Lock. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has lock picking skills) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats energy bars; Murder Weapon registered: Radiation) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Cabin. (Clues: Glasses, Math Book; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Glasses. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Examine Transparent Substance. (Result: Teardrop; New Suspect: Arif Hassan) *Question Arif Hassan about his relationship with the victim. (Profile updated: Arif eats energy bars and has lock picking skills) *Examine Math Book. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Noby Foreman) *Ask Noby Foreman what his book was doing in the victim's cabin. (Profile updated: Noby has lock picking skills) *Investigate Counter. (Clues: Goggles, Camera, Threatening Message; All tasks must be done first) *Examine Goggles. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer does scuba diving; Profile updated: Summer does scuba diving) *Examine Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (06:00:00) *Ask Xahid why he was stalking the victim. (Profile updated: Xahid eats energy bars and has lock picking skills) *Examine Threatening Message. (Result: Summer's Handwriting) *Ask Summer why she was so angry at the victim. (Profile updated: Summer eats energy bars and has lock picking skills) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cabin. (Clues: Flyer, Smashed Tablet, Pile of Letters; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine Flyer. (Result: Hatred Comments) *Ask Arif if Xahid's comments were the reason of their fight. (Profile updated: Arif does scuba diving) *Examine Smashed Phone. (Result: Quinton's Phone) *Analyze Quinton's Phone. (09:00:00) *Question Quinton about his phone. (Profile updated: Quinton eats energy bars, has lock picking skills and does scuba diving) *Examine Pile of Letters. (Result: Love Letters) *Ask Noby about his relationship with the victim. *Investigate Closet. (Clues: Oxygen Tank, Broken Machine; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Oxygen Tank. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Weight Machine) *Analyze Weight Machine. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 132 lbs) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Underwater Mysteries (5/7). (No stars) Underwater Mysteries (5/7) ' ' *Interrogate Summer about the song. (Reward: Burger; Available after unlocking Underwater Mysteries 5) *Investigate Cabin. (Clue: Broken MP3 Player; Prerequisite: Summer interrogated) *Examine Broken MP3 Player. (Result: MP3 Player) *Analyze MP3 Player. (09:00:00) *Confront Quinton about the MP3 player. (Reward: 20000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Cabin. (Clue: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Valerie's Phone) *Analyze Valerie's Phone. (06:00:00) *Give the phone to Arif. (Reward: Confident Face) *Investigate Scuba Diving Shop. (Clue: Remote Controller; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Remote Controller. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Wade's Fingerprints) *Question Wade Nolan about his drone controller. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints examined) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Alpha Shore Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)